1. Field of the invention
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for processing data in a supervisory control apparatus, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the related art
In general, a supervisory control and data acquisition apparatus (hereinafter, referred to as a “supervisory control apparatus”) such as supervisory control and data acquisition (SCADA) system may collect all the state data of a facility in real time to guarantee reliability, availability, and serviceability (RAS) for remote supervisory control facilities such as PLC, RCS, RTU, and the like. The supervisory control apparatus analyzes state data sent from a remote supervisory control facility to show the current state of devices to a supervisor or user in real time, thereby guaranteeing RAS functions for the facility.
The supervisory control apparatus may use respective processing units and dedicated analysis tools to process data acquired from various supervisory and control target devices, and reads the acquired data to match the characteristics of the devices.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating a configuration for data processing in a supervisory control apparatus in the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a configuration for data processing in a supervisory control apparatus in the related art may be configured with at least one supervisory and control target apparatus 10 and a supervisory control apparatus 100.
The supervisory control apparatus 100 may include a plurality of data processing units 111 to N for processing the state data of the apparatuses, respectively, received from the at least one supervisory and control target apparatus 11 to N. Furthermore, the supervisory control apparatus 100 may include a database 120 for storing data processed by the plurality of data processing units 111 to N, respectively.
The foregoing apparatuses for data processing may include a configuration for processing the state data of the supervisory and control target apparatuses, respectively, and use an analysis algorithm according to the configuration, and as a result, additional apparatuses and analysis algorithms for data processing may be required when any facility is added thereto or the analysis algorithm is changed.
In other words, according to the related art, analysis structures and modules for state data processing for each supervisory and control target facility may be provided therein, thereby requiring continuous additional configurations for the processing apparatuses and algorithms corresponding to an increase of the data or an increase of the facility.